


A Brown Moon

by AndSoISaidMrglrg



Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: ABDL, Diaper, Diapered, Diapers, F/F, Messy, wet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndSoISaidMrglrg/pseuds/AndSoISaidMrglrg
Summary: Story for Lang. Io wound up with some sort of stomach bug and figured some diapers would help keep her pants clean. While they did do that, they ended up dirtying her much more than if she hadn't gotten them.
Kudos: 6





	A Brown Moon

“C’mon, c’mon! This better work!” Io cried out as she tried her best to rip open the package of diapers that she had barely managed to procure. Here she was, a literal Goddess, and yet somehow, she came down with a nasty stomachache that led to an inconceivable amount of diarrhea. As embarrassing as it was to wear diapers, the thought of suddenly letting go without them and filling her panties was even worse. In fact, she didn’t even have to imagine it because she had already done so just a few hours ago.

Once the pack was opened, Io pulled one of the fluffy white undergarments out and quickly unfolded it since she had no clue when the next time she had to poop was. Since there was no telling, it was better to get diapered rather than spend all of her time camping around a bathroom just so she didn’t make a mess on the floor. Not only was it impractical, it was also boring and allowed for very little to get done.

Sadly, putting the diaper on wasn’t as simple of a task as the silver-haired Goddess thought it was going to be, struggling to keep the crinkly underwear against her crotch while simultaneously trying to tape the whole thing together. Eventually though much trial and error though, Io was able to finally secure the plastic-backed undergarment tightly against her waist. For a first time, she had to admit that she didn’t do a half-bad job.

Not only that, but now that it was on her and she was checking it out, the Goddess had to admit that while it was embarrassing to be wearing a diaper, it was actually pretty cute and quite comfortable.

As she was admiring the sleekness of her new underwear, a loud rumbling sound started to emanate from the Goddess’ stomach. Before the realization of what that meant hit her, another sensation did so in its place, a sharp jab to her gut that forced the Goddess onto her knees as she hugged her abdomen to try and relieve herself of the sudden pain.

Knowing now that this was just her illness starting to rear its head, Io did everything in her power to keep from soiling herself for as long as she could. There was no way that she was going to be able to make it anywhere near a toilet in her condition, but the longer she held it, the longer it felt like she wasn’t some dumb newborn who didn’t know how to use the potty.

“Oh no! Not now! Please don’t make me poop in my diapers just yet!” The silver-haired girl cried out to her own body, hoping that somehow her words would get through to it where her own brain couldn’t.

Sadly, despite it being an effort in futility, the young-looking Goddess was unable to hold it for even a single minute, a loud and brassy bout of gas erupting from between her clenched cheeks before a slimy stream of sludge started forcing it’s way out of her. Io tried to clench even tighter, but there was just no stopping the foul-smelling mud from being excreted from her rear.

A bright red blush quickly spread across her face as even more smelly gas bellowed from her rear. It was a slow stream, but a steady one that just refused to stop. Io desperately tried to stop the flow of mush coming out of her bottom, but nothing she did was enough to do anything.

Knowing that her struggle would ultimately lead her nowhere, the blue-clad woman just gave in and relaxed her butt, allowing the mushy torrent to blast out into her diaper unimpeded and splatter against the padded walls of her diaper. The feeling of warm slimy goop crawling out of her like mud sent shivers down her spine. However, there was something different about this messing, something a lot more, satisfying.

Unlike her usual disgust when she was sitting on a toilet, the young-looking Goddess felt strangely aroused as she steadily soiled herself. The warm and icky muck that piled up and bulged out the back of her crinkly undergarment felt so oddly satisfying that it made Io actually start pushing to get even more of it out. She couldn’t explain why, but there was something about the even spread, the occasional bubbling, even the smell that she couldn’t stand when in the bathroom, it all melded together into an experience that was strangely pleasant.

When she was finished pooping in her diaper, Io let out a loud sigh of relief as her entire body started to relax. While she took a few seconds to catch her breath, the blue-clad Goddess reached back with one hand to feel the slimy mess that she had just made in her crinkly new underwear, running her hand against the now brown-stained padding and finding it a little smoother, squishier, and heavier than when she first put it on. It was sagging so much that it actually revealed a little bit of her butt.

After fondling her own backside for a bit, the silver-haired girl pulled her hand back and set it down on the floor so she could get on her knees to stand up. As she was doing that though, a rather naughty thought came to mind. Instead of standing up like she planned, Io smiled before leaning backwards, letting herself fall without restraint until gravity took over and caused her to land on her stinky rear with a loud and resounding squelch that echoed throughout the entire room.

Io let out a loud gasp as her ears and tail perked up from the sudden squish. Feeling the slimy mush crawling and bubbling against her skin as it was forced into new places to nestle in really stirred up something up inside of her, something…primal. Once it had settled completely, the Goddess could no longer contain herself, Io biting her lip before pressing a hand against the front of her diaper to rub her dripping wet pussy.

As enthralling as it was to just sit there and rub the front of her diaper, the silver-haired Goddess wasn’t simply satisfied with the mundane motion on its own and decided to spice things up a little. Taking just a brief moment to pause, Io grabbed the hem of her blue dress and pulled it off her body in one swift motion. Once the top was removed, she moved onto her bra, unlatching, and letting it fall off her body to expose her surprisingly large bosom to the to the cold air.

Even before tossing the bra out of the way, the Goddess could feel her nipples started to stiffen from both her arousal and the chilliness of the room. By the time her hands could cup the voluptuous mountains, her tits were already completely erect.

Fully committed at this point, Io started playing with her boobs, squishing, and pressing them against her chest as she slowly started grinding her mushy rear against the ground. Occasionally, the young-looking girl would focus solely on her nipples, lightly rubbing them in circles or pinching them as a bit of drool tried to escape from her mouth. She was so engrossed in her degeneracy that she didn’t even notice how much her mouth was salivating, and even if she did, Io wouldn’t have stopped for it anyways. All that mattered at this moment was the sweet sensation of rubbing her messy diaper against the ground, its slimy muck managing to send all sorts of shivers down the girl’s spine, all of which were nothing but pure pleasure.

Despite how good it felt slowly building up to the inevitable release, Io found herself getting more and more impatient as time went on. After only ten minutes, the silver-haired girl just gave in to her primal instincts and plowed both of her hands against the front of her squishy padding.

Within only a few seconds, Io let out a small gasp as she felt herself on the verge of climaxing, the increasing pressure in her crotch causing her to bite her lip and rub the sensitive area even faster as a result. Just before she passed the point of no return, the Goddess felt compelled to continue fondling her breasts right until the end, so she took her left and placed it on her right breast, squeezing the supple boob hard as her head tilted up towards the ceiling.

Suddenly, everything came to a halt. The rubbing, the squeezing, even the half-naked girl’s breathing. It felt like an eternity, but the eerie silence lasted for only a second in reality before Io’s eyes widened and she let out a let out a loud orgasmic scream as the front of her diaper was splattered with her sticky juices. Even as her sexual juices gushed out of her, Io pressed her hand tightly against her clit and rubbed it even more, the young-looking Goddess moaning loudly and without a care in the world now that she had gotten what she so desperately desired.

When all was said and done and she could no longer sit up, Io smiled as she fell backwards onto the ground, her body all spread out as the waves of pleasure washed over her being. Instead of the sounds of her diaper crinkling and squelching filling the room, the sound of heavy breathing took its place as Io tried to catch her breath.

“I-I think I like pooping myself…” The young-looking Goddess remarked as she was still reeling from the aftereffects of her orgasm. When she had somewhat managed to recover, she sat up and looked down at the destroyed diaper around her waist, placing a hand against the front and lightly rubbing it’s plastic-backed exterior as another thought crossed her mind. “I think I like my diapees too…” Io said out loud as her face flushed red in embarrassment, her tone unsure if this was a good thing or not.

A few days had passed since the Goddess’ diapered accident, and for the most part, she no longer found issue making it to the toilet on time, meaning that whatever bug she managed to catch was almost cleared out of her system. However, that didn’t stop the silver-haired girl from wearing her new crinkly underwear or using them for that matter. Any time she had to go to the bathroom now, Io just stopped whatever she was doing and just let go into her diaper without a second thought. She thought it was going to be hard since she was fully potty trained, but it was a lot easier than she had expected.

Although, she wasn’t content with just waiting for her own body to decide when she needed to go, so to remedy this, Io started taking fast acting laxatives whenever she wanted to get down and dirty, which was basically all the time now. The best part was that it made her poop bulkier, so she never had to worry about wasting a diaper with some measly mess.

Not having anything better to do that day, the silver-haired Goddess grabbed some of her laxatives and stood in front of a mirror before chugging the whole thing down in one go. There wasn’t even a hint of hesitation from her, letting out a deep sigh and wiping her face of any excess liquid that was on her lips before casting the bottle aside.

Not even a minute later, Io’s tummy roared something fierce, the sound of her tummy churning and grumbling making the Goddess squeal with excitement. A week ago, the fox girl wouldn’t have given the idea of soiling herself like a baby the time of day, but now she relished in that thought, so much so that she can’t stop thinking about it for even a single second.

Feeling the messing upon her now, Io turned around and lifted up her dress so she could get a good look of her diapered rear in the mirror before its pearly white exterior was tarnished by the sloppy brown sludge she was about to unleash into it.

With bated breath, the blue-clad girl smiled as she bit her lip, watching her backside intently as a small bulge started to form in the back of her diaper.

As much as she wanted to just let it all out at once, Io did her best to try and hold back just enough so she could watch her diaper grow bigger and bigger as the foul-smelling sludge was dumped into her crinkly undergarment. It might have been great to have an extremely poopy load in her pants, but the messing to get to that part was just as good.

“Hehe, I’m a big poopy baby fox Goddess.” The silver-haired girl proclaimed with a smile before letting out a small grunt to push out more of the disgusting goop just a little bit faster.

Her butt wasn’t the only thing leaking during this time though, for the second her diaper was swaddled tightly around her waist, Io’s pussy was dripping with sexual fluids. In fact, she was so horny about messing herself that she came in her diaper mid-mess. There was so much that it looked like she had wet herself with how big the stain in the front was.

Her climax was so fast and so sudden that Io accidently let the rest of her mess out, a bellowing and bubbly fart resounding in the air as the back of her diaper suddenly exploded outwards before plopping between her legs with a squishy thud.

While it certainly wasn’t the climax she was expecting, it was an exhilarating one nonetheless, and certainly worth putting a diaper on for. Of course, there wasn’t a time when she wasn’t diapered anymore unless she was changing. Her reasoning was that if she was diapered all the time, then she wouldn’t need to get diapered if the need to get off suddenly hit her. The only problem with that was that she was always ready to get off and that wearing only seemed to exasperate the problem even further. Even if she did realize the catch 22 she was in, Io would still wear diapers regardless since they were also extremely comfy.

As the Goddess was heading towards the restroom to get herself cleaned up, she suddenly stopped when she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. The pain was so severe that it caused the young-looking Goddess to bend down and clench her stomach, her face scrunched up as she was forced to start pushing once again.

Within just a few seconds, another loud and brassy fart erupted from her rear, followed by the sound of even more smelly fudge being packed into her pampers along with some added crinkling as the diaper bulged out even more to accommodate the large volume of mush. In addition, Io started wetting herself, the small clear splotch that was on the front of her diaper now growing larger and more yellow as the hot liquid splashed against the padded walls of her diaper, causing the undergarment to swell even more between her legs than before.

As good as it felt to mess herself a second time, this time the blue-clad Goddess was actually a little worried. Actually, a lot, mainly because not only did she think she couldn’t stop it, but also because her rectum felt numb.

Eventually, it got to the point where the diaper could no longer hold all of the excrement, poop, and pee alike. Once it passed that threshold, the waste had no choice but to start leaking out the leg holes.

When Io felt her bodily fluids start streaming down her legs, her eyes widened in fear as she let out a surprised gasp. She knew that the laxatives were strong and effective, but she didn’t think that they would be this good.

Terrified of the possible repercussions, the silver-haired Goddess couldn’t help but start to cry, fearing for the worst as she helplessly continued to soil herself without any control. What was once something she enjoyed was now plaguing every passing second, the feeling of bubbling mess creeping against her skin now filling her with sadness instead of excitement.

After it seemed like the flow of mush finally settled down as indicated by the lack of waste continuing to trickle down her legs, Io stood back up and let out a little sniffle as she reached back to inspect the damages.

Even without feeling the back of her diaper, the Goddess knew that there was going to be a lot of cleanup to do. Not only was her diaper filled beyond capacity, there was a substantial puddle at her feet consisting of both urine and scat, and since she wasn’t in the bathroom, she was most certainly going to be making more of a mess just trying to get cleaned up alone; not to mention what’s going to come out of her diaper as she waddled towards the bathroom.

However, all of that paled in comparison to the fact that the young-looking girl was probably incontinent now. It was still too early to tell for sure, but there was no doubt that some amount of damage was caused by the laxatives, and now Io was going to have to pay the price.

As disappointed as this dive into degeneracy was, the Goddess had no other choice but to suck it up and start the process of getting herself and everything else cleaned up. With that in mind, she took a deep breath and started the long and squishy walk to the bathroom.

While Io made her way to the bathroom to get cleaned up, her mind was racing with a slew of thoughts. If she didn’t absolutely need diapers before, she was certainly going to need them now.

“Now I really am just a big poopy baby Goddess…” Io said to herself as she toddled closer and closer to the bathroom, the sound of her diaper squishing between her legs and mess plopping on the floor occasionally only reinforcing that sentiment and making her feel even more babyish.


End file.
